gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Wandering in the Woods
Characters * Cleos the Servant Options Reward(s) +100-250 'None Alignment Quest' Should you select the None option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword slaps a few faces and learns that Cleos left on purpose. The old man is soon returned to Friend, who will...talk to him. Sworn Sword catches Cleos crossing a field on the other side of the wood, seizes him and brings him back to Friend. Sworn Sword tracks Old Cleos with great skill, returning the confused man to Friend within hours. Sworn Sword is somewhat disappointed when Old Cleos stumbles into the trap. "Looks like he was trying to run off after all, my lord/lady." Cleos appears, trying to catch a ride with a merchant caravan heading to King's Landing. He actually gets a ride from Sworn Sword, right to his lord/lady. Sworn Sword spreads a few copper stars and many fingers point to a cave in the woods. Old Cleos is returned to Friend. 'Failure' Sworn Sword finds several different trails in the forest and catches a poacher entirely by accident, but never finds Old Cleos. Wound 'Family Alignment Quest' Should you select the Family option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword covers a great swath of ground and soon finds Old Cleos, lost and hungry. He is returned to a grateful Friend. Sworn Sword stays at the rear of the group, letting the Friend House guards take the lead. The lost and frightened Cleos is relieved to be found. Sworn Sword follows the easiest paths and finds evidence someone blundered across one. Old Cleos is soon found, scraped and shivering but alive. Sworn Sword presents a confused Cleos to you and Friend. "My lord/lady, I owe a poacher a pardon now." Fifty farmers, beating the bushes, find an unconscious Cleos. The old man is rushed to be tended by Maester Lucas. Friend thanks you. Sworn Sword finds Cleos and asks him if he ran on purpose, then returns alone and whispers to you, "The old man is in love. I let him go, by your leave." 'Failure' Sworn Sword later apologizes to you and Friend. "Perhaps if I'd taken the lead we'd have found him alive instead of dead." Wound 'Old Ways Alignment Quest' Should you select the Old Ways option, the following Bonus Quest will activate: 'Actions' 'Success' Sworn Sword manages not to kill a horse or break any necks, and finds Old Cleos in fine health- just lost- in no time at all! Sworn Sword is able to spot some tracks despite the speed of the search, and finds Old Cleos up in a tree. "There were bears!" shouts the old servant. Sworn Sword unites your guards with those of Friend House. Working closely, they find the old man in a few hours, bee-stung but alive. Sworn Sword rides just behind the dogs, following them closely- and saves the terrified Cleos from being licked to death as the joyous pack finds him. Friend is overjoyed when Sworn Sword and the extra helpers turn up Old Cleos, completely lost within a bowshot of the road. Sworn Sword isn't sure which was more damaged- the horses or the trees- but the risk paid off with a living, confused Old Cleos! 'Failure' Sworn Sword loses two horses in the search, riding them recklessly through the woods. Old Cleos is never found. (Not necessary to repeat; +1 Wound) Sworn Sword reports back to you and Friend. "The dogs lost its scent at a stream. I can't tell if he walked in or fell in." (Not necessary to repeat; +1 Wound) Category:Missing Results Text